


Love With Restraints

by CelticKitsune Art (CelticKitsune)



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Art, Bondage, Comic, Fanart, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-22 16:32:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17063162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticKitsune/pseuds/CelticKitsune%20Art





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




End file.
